


【k赫】甜心先生

by Ilikerourou



Category: K赫
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 22:24:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilikerourou/pseuds/Ilikerourou





	【k赫】甜心先生

【K赫】甜心先生  
两年前的旧文简单修改重发，k赫颜色组，病娇+h，慎入  
修的过程无数次感慨，妈耶，我好bt

桌上的手机轻轻震动了一下，应声而亮的屏幕成了这幽暗中的第二道光源，Karry葱白的手指从微微凸起的键盘上移开，他用拇指解开锁盯着手机屏幕看了看，簇聚一团的眉头渐渐舒展，上下唇短暂分开又贴在一起弯成一个不起眼的弧度。

Karry眼睛还定格在屏幕上，手却已经找到座机准确按下呼叫键。有点急躁的推门暴露了小张的慌乱，突然闯进来的光亮照在小张身上，Karry将他擦口水的动作尽收眼底。  
“Karry，有什么吩咐。”秘书小张跟着Karry快五年，胆小如鼠的样子倒是从来都没变。  
“我下周三有什么安排？”Karry双手交叠搁在下巴上，一张脸被电脑屏幕的光亮照的有点惨白，透着可怖。

······  
千智赫每天都会收到来自甜心先生的问候或者是寒暄，有时他会叮嘱自己天气转凉记得穿秋裤，有时又会说吃到了某家甜品店的榴莲班戟，叫自己无论如何要去尝尝。  
这人不止对自己的喜好了如指掌更是如此坚持了一整年，这人到底是谁？千智赫想破脑袋也想不出来，他随手翻看自己200多条微博，其中能透露自己生活习惯的微博还真没几条，越想越困惑······管他呢，千智赫放下手机打开画板，准备给自己的【一只羊的旅行】画个番外。

千智赫是个漫画家，而最近他正在宣传一本新漫画，他准时出席出版社组织的签售会，原定只签前100名的读者的，不知不觉却进行了一个小时，千智赫觉得自己的手已经酸的像泡在醋缸里，可肌肉却还能凭着记忆不知疲惫的重复着签名的动作，就像自己的嘴角，一直保持着程式化的弧度。

“我可以要求TO签吗？”千智赫头顶传来低沉的男声，听着有点熟又不熟。  
千智赫抬起头，顶着他最标准的笑脸，问道：“请问要签什么呢？”那人没有回答，签售会顶棚的大罩灯却突然暗了下去，一时间会场漆黑一片，人群开始恐慌，保安一边安抚大众，一边冲对讲机焦急的汇报情况。周遭都是拥挤推搡，千智赫却依旧坐着，他还没有从突然的变故中缓过神来。

“呲啦——”千智赫身前的桌子被挤得狂躁的发出刺耳的声响，之前要签名的读者俯身亲密地贴着千智赫的脸颊。

他说：“签甜心先生。”温热的气息打在千智赫的耳廓，还有几丝偷溜进千智赫的衣领，绞着微微挺立的汗毛，惹得千智赫一阵颤栗。  
“你到底是谁？”虽然极力保持镇定，但陡然升高的语调还有和低音炮不相称的轻颤让千智赫的恐慌暴露无遗。

“我是你第一个男人啊。”不等千智赫做出反应，Karry单手扣在千智赫的脑后，手指插进头发，有些粗暴的扯着千智赫的头向后仰去，另一只手虎口钳着千智赫的下颚，捏着千智赫的小脸，几乎是同时，火热的吻便像骤风雨般袭来。  
与其说是吻不如说是啃咬，千智赫伸出手抵抗却也只是徒劳，Karry动动食指挠着千智赫下颚的软肉，一直负隅顽抗的嘴就这样轻而易举被撬开了。  
滑腻腻的舌头疯狂的扫荡千智赫的每一寸口腔，不停吮吸的双唇似要吸走千智赫嘴里每一口氧气，千智赫被吻得发晕，连蜷在胸前的双手都变得不似在抵抗，而似在挑逗，Karry还是一如既往的强势，灵巧的舌头准确无误的勾住千智赫闪躲的舌尖，湿滑和湿滑的触碰发出黏腻腻的响声，千智赫眯上双眼，眼角渗出泪水。

原来这么多年过去了，他还是能准确又轻而易举地陷在Karry的吻中无法自拔。

握着拳的手不知何时攀上Karry的衣领，粗重的呼吸相互交叠，这声响被无限放大，在一片混乱中却仍旧能听得如此真切。Karry再次掠夺千智赫口中的津液，直到感受到一直挣扎的可人儿身子瘫软才突然抽离，会场的灯再次亮起，保安和主办方安抚着漫画迷，Karry在千智赫睁开眼睛之前隐匿在人群中，千智赫四处搜寻，还煞白的脸蛋以及充血的嘴唇，让Karry满意地笑了。

······

“小学弟，你是不是喜欢我啊。”Karry目不转睛地看着被他堵在墙角的小孩，毛茸茸的脑袋，垂在眼睛前的细碎刘海，还有四处闪躲的眼神，轻轻咬住的下唇，捏着校服一角的修长手指，每一处都在写着我很好欺负。

千智赫不敢看向这个伸出手臂把自己圈起来的少年，虽然只年长一岁多，可青春期的孩子一年的长势是惊人的，面前的Karry比自己高大半个头，光是听到他说话间戏谑的语气就能猜到他那副垂眼骄傲的模样。Karry的话一字一字砸进千智赫的耳朵里，让他的心跳不住的加快。

真是太讨厌了，根本没办法回答这个问题。

“你不回答就是默认了。”Karry伸手揉了揉眼前懵懵的小学弟，“周五放学来我家一趟。”

去你家干嘛呀，周五，不就是明天？想问的话一句都没有问出，Karry却早就消失在走廊的尽头。

很快就到了周五放学的时候，千智赫放学故意磨蹭了一会儿，走到楼下还折返假装忘了带卷子，脑子里却在不停乱想，真的是由我一个人吗？如果真的只有自己怎么办？千智赫低着头看着自己的白色球鞋一前一后交替，双手握着书包肩带，掩饰自己紧张到手心出了汗的窘迫。

“嗷，我的鼻子。”千智赫突然撞到一堵人墙，千捂着鼻子眼泪在眼睛里打转，又酸又疼。  
“你眼睛都不看路吗？”人墙转过身，Karry冲千智赫露出了虎牙，大手再次覆上千智赫的头顶，捋了捋他的呆毛。  
“哈哈哈，小学弟还是这么可爱呢。”千智赫还没回过神来，Karry身后又传来一阵哄笑，千智赫这才看见和Karry同行的还有自习室常驻的几位学长。

“Karry学长，”千智赫瞪着圆溜溜的眼睛看着Karry，“这几位学长也一起去学长家吗？”  
Karry看着千智赫粉嫩的脸蛋，还有湿漉漉的大眼睛，心里像有人拿着羽毛不同撩拨似的，奇痒难耐。  
“是呀，怎么，小学弟不愿意让他们当电灯泡吗？”好好说话，为什么突然靠近啊，Karry的鼻尖近在咫尺，嘴里呼出的热气带了点葡萄汽水的味道，千智赫看着面前那张精致到无可挑剔的脸，木讷的摇摇头，全然忘记反驳电灯泡这回事。

千智赫跟在Karry一行人身后，看着他们有说有笑自己却插不上话，也对，本来就只在属于高年级的专属自习室和他们说过几句话，自己这个高一的混在里面除了每天偷偷摸摸看着Karry学长好像也没有其他事可做。

Karry家就在学校附近。

“随便坐吧，”Karry领着大家进了门，胡乱把挂在肩上的书包丢在一边朝千智赫勾勾手，“小学弟，你跟我来一趟。”

“Karry的家好大啊！”  
“哇，这沙发真软。”

马思远和天宇文一行人真的好像回到自己家一般放松，没人注意跟在Karry身后的小学弟缩着脖子脸蛋红红。

“干嘛跟我跟这么紧，怕我丢了呀。”Karry突然停下，歪着脑袋凑近小学弟，直至小学弟躲着躲着躲到冰箱门前，Karry才伸出一只手撑在冰箱门上拦住了千智赫的去路。

“千智赫。”Karry很少直呼千智赫的名字，这三个字从Karry嘴里说出就像施了魔法一般，让千智赫浑身酥麻，血液加速流动，千智赫瞪着圆圆的眼睛看着Karry的脸越凑越近，鬼使神差的闭上了眼睛，有人说，如果一个男孩子叫了你的全名并慢慢向你靠近就是想吻你。千智赫信了，可这没头没脑没前因没后果的场景里，怎么会突然加进吻戏呢，但从Karry嘴里冒出的千智赫就是催化剂啊，让这进展加快的催化剂，千智赫渐渐皱起了眉头，舌尖偷偷溜出来舔了一下嘴唇，想象中的吻并未落下，千智赫感受到身后的冰箱门在推着自己，他小心翼翼的睁开眼，看到一脸疑惑的Karry。

“小学弟，你挡到我了。”Karry的语气里没有什么感情。  
仿佛全身的血液都涌到脸上，千智赫窘迫迈开步子，捂着脸想要逃跑。  
“等等。”Karry叫住了千智赫，千智赫就定在原地，为什么这么听学长的话呢，千智赫找不到原因。  
“小学弟不懂规矩吗，跟学长一起玩就是要打杂啊。”Karry语气里带着不悦，从冰箱里掏出一打啤酒重重的放到千智赫的手中，“把酒拿给他们，快去快回。”

是啤酒，学长好像也才17岁，未成年是不可以喝酒的，但Karry让千智赫搬过去，千智赫就乖乖的当着搬运工，Karry使唤起千智赫来一点都不客气，又是啤酒又是零食，而学长们更是毫不客气地大快朵颐很快客厅就被东倒西歪的学长们占领了，有人抢着游戏手柄，有人乐此不疲的玩着桌球，有人大口大口喝着啤酒玩着千智赫没玩过的猜拳游戏，而有人正襟危坐在沙发中央，看着平日里乖顺的学长做着一件一件他想都不敢想的事。

“太无聊了，我们来玩点游戏怎么样啊。”马思远舌头打着卷儿，搂着天宇文口齿不清的喊着，大家都喝了酒，眼皮沉沉也没人听马思远讲了什么。  
“喂喂喂！都给我清醒点！” 马思远摇摇晃晃站起来，提了个酒瓶子眼看就要砸下去，“老子跟你们讲话呢，玩点大的怎么样。”

天宇文见状跌跌撞撞跑过去把窗户打开，冷飕飕的风吹得大家总算找回点意识。  
“天宇文，你TM抽什么风，把窗户给我关上！”Karry看到小学弟瑟缩在沙发一角，顿时来了火气，天宇文真是个没眼力价的东西。

“好了好了，既然大家都清醒了，那就开玩吧。”马思远一屁股坐下，把手里的酒瓶往面前一丢，“先说好，不能不玩。”  
马思远说这话的时候看的是Karry，只要Karry舍得他的小学弟，马思远就能玩得下去。  
“什么算是玩大的啊，你倒是说说啊。”天宇浩拿开天宇寻搭在他肩上的手，颤颤巍巍从地上坐起来，往马思远边上凑了凑。

马思远一看有戏立马来了兴致：“很简单，转动这个酒瓶，酒瓶停下时瓶口冲谁，谁就要接受惩罚。”  
“嗨，我当是什么新玩意。”天宇浩说罢作势又要倒下去，马思远却扫视了一圈，最后将眼神锁定在Karry和他旁边那个一脸呆萌的小学弟身上。  
“这个惩罚嘛，可是比较有新意的，你可以选择脱一件衣服，也可以选择亲在座的任何一个人，也可以来几声娇喘，更可以自摸然后说上我。”马思远说的惩罚一个狠过一个，而那边Karry只是又开了一瓶酒仰头喝了下去，丝毫没有惊讶或者想要拒绝的样子。

“马，马班长，我可不可以先回家，爸爸妈妈该担心了。”一直没有说话的小学弟从沙发上站起来，缩着脖子两手扯着衣角，其中任何一个惩罚他都不愿意去做，眼下只是初秋，如果脱衣服也就那么几件可脱，还有亲在座的人，他又怎么可能把初吻给别人呢，后面两项，光是想想就觉得很羞耻，如果他们在临时加什么惩罚项目，自己一定会死的很惨。

“千智赫，你别那么玩不起好吗，你当这里是什么地方，想来就来想走就走。”天宇文没好气的冲千智赫喊道，Karry看了天宇文一眼并没有出声制止，众人见Karry没什么反应自然也跟着起哄。  
Karry急得眼眶发红，用眼神祈求Karry伸出援手。  
“小学弟可不能这么扫兴啊，但是马思远的要求也确实有点过分，这样好不好，小学弟要是输了就喝酒吧。”Karry终于发话，千智赫扭扭捏捏最后被Karry一把又拉到沙发上。

好像喝酒比那几个惩罚都要好，千智赫看着面前那几双盯着自己的眼睛，终于点了点头。

而Karry只是勾起嘴角冲马思远使了个眼色。

怎样能让小学弟乖乖听话，就让他多喝点酒吧。  
几轮游戏下来，千智赫也没多想为什么总是他输，啤酒喝了快三瓶，从未沾酒的千智赫只觉得浑身燥热，连眼睛都难以聚焦。  
“千智赫，我看你都出汗了，接下来脱衣服怎么样？”Karry呼出的热气扫着千智赫脸上的绒毛，他讷讷的看着面前的Karry，舔了舔嘴唇轻轻点了头。

马思远又转了一下酒瓶，这回失手瓶口最终停在了天宇文面前，天宇文想都没想，揪起马思远的衣领就吻了上去，其实天宇文也没有什么经验，不过看过电视里的吻戏，都是张着嘴伸着舌头，天宇文照猫画虎，最后被马思远咬破了嘴唇才松开他。

“我艹，天宇文你是傻逼吗，你干嘛不脱衣服要亲我。”马思远擦着口水，满脸涨得通红。  
“你自己提的惩罚条件，凭什么我不能自由选择啊。”天宇文舔了舔嘴唇，咸腥味中带有薄荷的清凉，一个伤口换来一个吻只赚不亏。  
千智赫被眼前的一幕吓坏了，连着酒也醒了不少，可是为什么看到天宇文和马思远接吻大家都没有惊讶，千智赫偷偷瞥了一眼Karry，发现他正用那双眼波总是透着深情的桃花眼瞧着自己，千智赫立马挺值了腰杆，不能让Karry觉得自己慌了神！这样想着千智赫不自觉的伸出舌头湿了一下嘴唇，这莫名的口干舌燥令人烦闷。

不知是不是被刚才的插曲影响到，马思远再转动酒瓶，瓶口不再是只是转到千智赫那里，风水轮流转，一时间有的人脱衣服，有的人学着娇喘，但千智赫还是最“幸运”的那个，千智赫脱得上衣只剩个小背心，下面还有一条校服裤子和内裤。

马思远又找回了手感，而这回又是千智赫输了，千智赫绞着手指迟迟不想脱衣服，如果脱了衣服自己岂不是就要只穿条内裤了，Karry不在还好，要是让Karry知道自己穿的还是卡通内裤是不是会嘲笑自己。

“我，我可以喝酒吗？”千智赫可怜巴巴的看着Karry。  
“不可以。”Karry一口否决。  
千智赫不知道现在自己是清醒还是醉酒，管他呢，反正大家连接吻娇喘都做了，自己只是脱了衣服怕什么。

千智赫下定决心脱衣服，他解开制服裤子的扣子，接着拉下了拉链，印着Kuma小熊的内裤露出一角，而后千智赫双手握着裤边，慢慢将校服裤子退下，裤子一点一点下移，滑着千智赫细嫩的皮肤。  
Karry直直地盯着千智赫，默默咽了咽口水，恨不得自己现在就是那条裤子，包裹着属于千智赫的细腻光滑。简单的脱裤子在Karry看起来就好像故意放慢的动作，一双修长光滑的腿徐徐展示在众人面前，制服退至脚踝，千智赫抬起一只脚脱下一条裤腿，紧接着又抬起另一只脚，这下小学弟完全脱掉了裤子，现在他只穿了一件小背心和平角裤，棉质的内裤包裹着他圆润的小屁股，属于少年的身体散发着极致的诱惑，众人都看呆了，Karry恶狠狠的瞪着一圈人，拉着小学弟坐到身边，把自己的外套扔在小学弟的身上，此时的千智赫脸红的像苹果，Karry咬了咬牙，真想把他拉过来一口一口吃掉。

客厅里顿时有些尴尬，好在马思远善于活跃气氛。  
“好了好了，小学弟也脱衣服了，咱们继续。”马思远又把大家的注意力集中到游戏上，一边说着一边转动酒瓶，瓶子飞速转了几圈，最后不偏不倚，瓶口又指向千智赫。

千智赫彻底犯了难，怎么办呢？衣服不能再脱了，难道要去吻Karry学长吗，千智赫焦急的拽了拽Karry的衣角，向他寻求帮助。

Karry微不可查地弯了弯嘴角：“不能喝酒了，剩下的都可以，小学弟自己选吧。”  
为什么Karry学长不帮自己呢，千智赫手足无措，见没人想让他就这样蒙混过关后，下定决心般拿起一瓶酒咕咚咕咚喝了大半。  
“你喝酒也没用，这不是惩罚。”马思远戏谑的看着千智赫，成败可就在此一举了，“小学弟，要不你来一声娇喘吧，让我们一饱耳福。”  
那苏苏的声音如果呻吟起来会是什么感觉呢，马思远突然也很好奇。  
“不要，不想要娇喘。”千智赫紧张到手心出汗，全然不知该怎么办。  
“那你是不是想选接吻啊。”听到马思远的话千智赫一个激灵，本能似的看了Karry一眼。  
“哦，你是想和Karry学长接吻啊，小学弟胆子真是大啊，想和Karry接吻呢。”马思远的语调升高，一时间颇有点针锋相对的感觉。  
“没，没有，马，马班长不要乱说。”千智赫的声音细弱蚊蝇，手指绞在一起低着头。  
“那你就是不敢咯，要不我替你接受惩罚怎么样？”  
“什么？”千智赫惊慌的抬起头，马思远已经大跨步走到Karry面前，而Karry好像并不想拒绝。  
“不可以！”他的学长初吻不可以给别人，绝对不可以。

千智赫一把推开马思远，重重的扑在Karry身上，笨拙的将嘴磕在了Karry的唇上，千智赫紧紧闭着眼睛，属于Karry的温度渐渐传至心底，没有什么甜美的味道，没有什么细腻柔软，千智赫甚至尝到夹杂着铁锈味的咸腥，那因为鲁莽而撞破了嘴皮。  
缓缓离开Karry的嘴唇，千智赫才发现两人的姿势有多暧昧，此时他正两手搭在Karry的肩头，跪在Karry两腿间，而Karry一只手撑着地，一只手覆在千智赫的腰间，掌心的炽热渐渐点燃千智赫的全身。

“我，我要回家了。”小学弟涨红了脸，胡乱的穿上衣服落荒而逃，Karry却没有出面制止。  
马思远看了一眼面无表情的Karry，把自己脱下的校服外套搭在肩上，突然间兴致了了：“走吧，兄弟们，戏演完了，我们该收工了。”

众人听着马思远的指令，缓缓起身收拾东西，很快房间就寂寥无比，仿佛刚才的热烈不属于这里。  
“我说Karry，这大概是我们最后一次帮你泡学弟了，今晚这么好的机会你都错过了，下回别让我们这么多人当陪衬。”马思远捡起千智赫落下的领带，随手扔在Karry面前，迈着略微沉重的脚步走向大门前。

身后传来karry的声音：“马思远，我似乎跟你说过我看上的东西没人能抢得去，即使是你。”  
马思远握住门锁的手狠狠的拉开大门，他咬着槽牙快速离开，天宇文回头看了一眼孤身坐在客厅里的Karry，用唇语对他说了声谢谢。

对待小学弟，就是要欲擒故纵啊。

当第二天小学弟打电话来时，Karry正欣赏着他搜刮而来的千智赫的各种角度偷拍，故意等着电话那头的人等不及了，Karry才慢悠悠接起电话，“喂，小学弟，有什么事吗？”

“那个，学长，我的领带是不是还在你家里。”听着这小心翼翼又支支吾吾的语气，Karry已经可以脑补千智赫脸红紧张的样子，一定还是那么可爱。  
Karry故意装作不知道，佯装惊讶问道，“什么领带？”

“就是，校服的领带啊，”千智赫突然压低了声音，过了一会话筒里又传来他的声音，“妈妈，再见。”  
“千智赫？”  
“啊，学长，刚才，刚才妈妈出门了。”  
Karry把玩着手里的领带，其实领带有很多用途，不知道千智赫知道几种。  
“今天就你一个人在家吗？”  
“对，爸爸妈妈出门大概要晚上才回来。”千智赫握着电话的手心浸出汗，经过昨晚那么一折腾现在光是在电话里和Karry说话都会紧张。

大人不在家，只有小孩儿一个人，学弟的房间会是什么样子呢，学弟在家会穿什么衣服呢，光是想想就会很好奇。  
“我到你家去找你吧。”  
“什么？”  
“不欢迎？”Karry佯装生气，只有这样才能骗得了小学弟。

“欢迎，欢迎。”  
Karry放下电话嘴角弯了嘴角，这么好骗的小学弟，上哪里找？

挂了电话的千智赫一时有些出神，刚放下的手机又震动了一下，让慌了神的千智赫吓了一激灵，他小心滑开手机，原来只是一条短信：【把你家的地址发给我。】

千智赫想都没想立马发送了定位。

距离发出地址已经过了半个小时，千智赫看着一笔未动的数学卷，吞咽了不知第几口口水，莫名的燥热，莫名的紧张，可是砰砰乱跳的心似乎还隐藏着那么点小小的期待。

千智赫倒了一杯水，咕咚咕咚喝了几大口，门铃也适时响起，千智赫跑到门前透过猫眼看到Karry学长正悠闲的站在门外，千智赫身子轻微的颤抖起来，该死，为什么要这么紧张，千智赫拍了一下有些握不住门栓的手，猛地打开门。

Karry被突然推开的门吓了一跳，再看着小学弟，眉头紧锁，目光坚定，好像一只随时准备攻击的小豹子，可带着水光的嘴唇又出卖了他的故意装出的勇气，莹莹润润的薄唇，因为紧闭而挤出的唇珠，像极了晨雾里挂在叶梢的露珠，等待着阳光一点一点将它舔舐，Karry想起昨晚被千智赫笨拙的嗑过的嘴唇，忽然觉得有点饿，而眼前的美味也在发出邀请：快来吃我。

“学，学长，请进！”  
Karry闪身进了屋，千智赫低着头邀请他坐在沙发上，而自己则跑去冰箱拿了两罐饮料。  
“Karry学长请，请喝饮料。”

“你叫我什么？”Karry挑眉看着局促的小学弟，眼神里透着赤裸的打量。  
“学长。”  
“不是。”  
“Karry学长？”千智赫手指绞在一起，不明白Karry想干嘛。

“你能叫我Karry吗，不要再叫我学长。”Karry笑着打开饮料，仰着头喝起来，带着气泡的饮料沿着嘴角流到下巴上，看着上下滚动的喉结，还有线条优美的下颚，千智赫一时恍惚。

“嗯？不想叫吗？”Karry看着傻愣愣的小学弟，抬手擦了擦嘴角，嘶，昨天嗑破的地方还有点疼，似乎有些事要教小学弟做，比如如何接吻。  
“不是，我，我，我觉得我应该叫学长。”  
“不叫的话，你的领带我可就不给你了。”Karry不知何时抽出领带在手里把玩，轻轻的缠在手上又解开。

原来真的在学长那里。

千智赫看着自己的领带，再看看一脸淡然的Karry，一声Karry卡在喉咙里怎么都发不出来，这几个字母让人觉得窒息，让人觉得难耐，千智赫只觉得脸被憋的发烫，舌头却好像被打了死结。  
“K ,K,K···”  
“你是不是不喜欢我了，所以连名字都不愿叫。”  
“不是的！”千智赫捂着嘴，可带着急切反驳的声音已经溜进了Karry的耳朵里。  
“Karry。”千智赫低着头，躲过Karry戏谑的眼神，怯生生的叫了句Karry，软软的，苏苏的，让Karry心头痒痒的，小学弟为什么这么勾人呢，可他自己好像还不知道，Karry决定让小学弟好好释放自己。

“我没听见，再叫一声。”  
“啊？”千智赫看了一眼Karry又别过了脸，“Karry。”  
Karry看着脸上镀上一层红晕的小学弟，心情好的不得了。

“你站着干嘛，过来坐啊，你别弄得好像我才是主人。”Karry拍拍身边的沙发，示意小学弟坐过来。  
“我最近学了一个好玩的魔术，你要不要看？”Karry突然笑着凑过来，让千智赫僵直身子。  
“想看。”  
“那你看我啊。”Karry有点委屈。  
千智赫慢慢转过身，看见Karry举着领带递给自己，“拿着，按照我的指示把我绑起来。”

“好。”千智赫接过领带，看着Karry握拳并拢伸过来的双手，“我要怎么系？”  
“先把领带在我手上绕一圈，再从我两手间穿过来。”Karry耐心的解说着，千智赫一步步按着他说的去做，最后把领带打了个死结。  
“你猜我能不能解开？”Karry晃了晃被绑起的双手，千智赫盯着他的手摇了摇脑袋，毕竟自己绑的很紧，还是死结，肯定打不开的。

“我要是打开了怎么办？”  
“怎么办？打开就不用我帮你解开了啊。”  
Karry被小学弟逗得噗嗤一声笑出来，接着转了个身说道：“现在就是见证奇迹的时刻，登登登登。”

Karry伸着胳膊五指大开，千智赫不可置信的瞪大了眼睛，短短一两秒Karry就解开了自己绑的死死的领带。  
“厉害吗？”  
“厉害！”千智赫点着头如捣蒜，嘴角浮现若隐若现的笑意，眼睛里写满赞叹，Karry很满意他的反应。  
“想学吗？”  
“啊？”千智赫仰着脸看着Karry重重的点头，“嗯，想学！”

“那你叫我一声Karry哥哥好不好。”Karry歪着头看着千智赫，小学弟的脸又变得红彤彤，真可爱。  
“那，那我不学了。”  
“你怎么这么不禁逗。”Karry忍不住上手撸了撸千智赫毛茸茸的头发，手指插进软蓬蓬的发丝，Karry依依不舍的抽出手指，喜欢一个人可以到什么程度，大概就是这种程度，连头发丝儿都喜欢。

“你再绑一次，说好了，只教一次哦，学不会可不怪我。”Karry再次递过领带，小学弟点点头，咬了咬嘴唇，按照Karry的指示绑起了Karry的双手，绑好以后Karry晃了晃手，冲千智赫笑着说道：“看好了，食指勾起这个地方，大拇指向内使劲一拉，看，解开了。”

“就，就这么简单？”  
“对，就这么简单。”Karry拿起领带朝千智赫挪了挪，“要不要我把你绑起来试试？”  
“啊？”  
“怎么，没学会？”  
“不是，学，学会了。”

千智赫伸出手，看着Karry慢条斯理的绑着领带，好像还看到他勾起嘴角笑了一下，为什么有种不怀好意的感觉，千智赫眨了眨眼睛，学长明明在聚精会神的系着领带，果然是自己眼花了。  
“系好了，你试试？”  
千智赫低头看看手，已经被绑住，千智赫学着Karry的动作，食指勾着领带，大拇指向内使劲，可领带却纹丝不动，根本就没有打开，千智赫又试了一次，只是徒劳的把领带扯得更紧。

“怎么，解不开了？没想到千智赫这么笨啊，这都学不会。”Karry放声大笑，千智赫窘迫的地下头，死死咬住嘴唇，一定是哪里出错了，为什么会解不开。  
千智赫急的满身大汗，又试了几次终于泄气一般千智赫放弃了，小心的举起手，看着Karry不知所措，“Karry学长，能帮我解开吗？”Karry不说话，只是看着千智赫，千智赫赶忙改口，“K，Karry，能帮我解开吗？”

“想解开是吗？”Karry拉过千智赫的手，举到面前，勾起弯曲着的食指，左右打量着，手指细长，骨节分明，指甲被修剪成饱满的圆弧形，透着淡淡的粉色，这双手紧张时会紧紧的扯着衣角，这双手曾经抱过巷子里的流浪猫，曾给他们喂食，而食指还被小奶猫用粉嫩的舌头舔过，舌尖滑过这小小的指肚会是什么感觉呢？

Karry低头，一口含住千智赫的食指，软糯湿滑的舌头抵在指腹上，Karry嘴上使了力，挤压吮吸着，柔软的触感，淡淡的咸味，让Karry有些着迷。  
“学，学长！”千智赫挣扎着想抽回手却被Karry死死钳住。  
‘’Karry，放开我，不要。”他的Karry学长正在用舌尖舔着他的指甲边缘，千智赫心砰砰直跳，想抽回手却又贪恋这温暖湿润的包裹，千智赫挣扎的力道渐渐减轻，Karry也终于满意的抽出千智赫的手，舌尖舔过嘴唇，Karry将千智赫的味道悉数咽下。

“你猜你的手是什么味道的。”Karry还拉着千智赫的手，一点的一点擦掉上面的水渍。  
“我不知道，Karry，可以给我解开吗？”千智赫看着Karry，眼眶竟有点泛红。  
“是甜的。”Karry说着轻轻吻了吻手指，却没有一点解开的意思，“昨天，你磕破了气得嘴唇，诺，就是这。”  
Karry微微嘟着嘴，指着嘴角，上挑着眉毛，满脸的委屈，“你说，该怎么办，这可是你弄的。”

“我，我不是故意的。”千智赫有点慌，Karry现在难不成是在找自己算账，算自己亲了他的帐，千智赫拧着眉毛看着Karry，小声说着，“对不起，我不该亲你的。”  
“哎，你真的很笨，我教你好了。”

Karry把千智赫的双手举过头顶，欺身而上，将千智赫压在沙发上，堵住千智赫还想说话的嘴。  
脑袋里轰得一声，仿佛有飞机滑翔而过的轰鸣，瞳仁一瞬间的放大，千智赫只觉得眼前一黑，嘴上传来不属于自己的温度，还有意想不到的柔软，那是自己最心爱的人的唇，滑滑的，还有点弹弹的，等到千智赫稍回神，才发现Karry正用他的舌头抵着自己的牙齿，没有用力，无果后转而舔弄自己的唇珠，Karry小心翼翼的好像在品尝美味，含在嘴里，久久不愿吞咽，只想细细咀嚼。

千智赫忘记了闪躲，直到Karry离开了他的唇依旧放空着眼神。  
“舌头，要伸出来，像这样。”Karry说着伸出了舌头，看着自己身下的人，眼里布满水汽，鼻尖微红，嘴唇因为刚才的研磨充血，唇珠更加饱满，嫣红的唇上沾染的晶莹的水光，好像一朵娇艳的玫瑰，正含苞待放，被喷洒过清凉的水，在清晨的阳光里，晃动着闪闪的水珠，等待着盛开的时刻，Karry爱极了千智赫这幅模样，一朵鲜嫩欲滴的花，等待着被采撷，可是他还没有成熟，他还只是花雏。

千智赫迷蒙中看到Karry正用怜惜的眼神看着自己，耳边传来阵阵蛊惑，舌头，要伸出来，千智赫微微张开了嘴，舌头还未探出头口腔便被填充。  
Karry长驱直入，勾起了千智赫的舌头，安抚似的轻轻推压，柔软的小舌就是花苞里的花蕊，透着比蜜还甜的津液，Karry贪婪的汲取属于千智赫的甜蜜，引导着千智赫的舌头朝自己的嘴里送，细微的呻吟声从千智赫嘴里泄露。Karry好想将这朵花摘下，细细揉捏每一片花瓣，不能错过每一片的香甜。

身下的人被吻的缺氧，脸色潮红，连带着身体都渐渐发烫，Karry的手探进千智赫的衣服里，指腹滑过细腻紧致的小腹，引得千智赫一阵颤栗，不安的手继续向下，隔着衣服包裹住那一团燥热。  
“学长！”千智赫像突然被触及了开关，别过头，大口喘着气，Karry放开千智赫，缓缓起身，千智赫胸口剧烈的起伏着，上衣已经被推至腰侧，微凉的空气激起一粒粒汗毛，而下身鼓鼓的一坨正昭告着千智赫内心的狂热。

Karry抄起桌上的饮料，想用着混杂着二氧化碳的清凉让自己冷静，可吞咽下饮料后却让喉咙更加燃起火。  
“我只教你一遍哦，不会再教了。”Karry拉起千智赫，解开领带扔在一边，贴着千智赫的耳边，小声说着：“魔术想学吗，如果刚刚教你的学会了，我就再教你一遍。”

Karry说完便起身离开，千智赫呆坐在沙发上直到手上的红印消失才回过神来。他亲爱的Karry学长刚才和他交换了一个绵长的吻，还伸了舌头。自己的小兄弟似乎比自己还要兴奋，千智赫低头看着自己的裤子，隔着这一层布料下的那一层已经濡湿，就在刚刚被触碰的一瞬间，这里迸发出所有的欲望，对Karry的欲望。

千智赫忽然觉得很羞耻，原来自己对Karry学长藏着那么龌龊的心思，千智赫看着Karry喝剩的饮料伸手拿过来，握在手里的铝罐还有Karry掌心的炽烈，罐口的水珠是不是还残留着Karry的味道？千智赫低下头，伸出舌尖，满足的将那点饮料舔进嘴里，他的 Karry学长是这么美味的存在，千智赫跑进卧室，把自己蒙在被窝里，咬着Karry含过的手指，怀着满足和带有负罪感的羞耻进行了对Karry完完全全的想象。

自Karry言传身教之后，千智赫没有再去自习室，也不再每天故意绕远假装路过Karry的教室只为多看他一眼，Karry则像什么都没有发生过一样。

千智赫的视线还是一直追随者Karry，自习课都静不下来，他目光追随着在篮球场打球的Karry，突然被同桌撞了一下。  
“千智赫，这是给你的。”同桌扔过来一张纸条，千智赫看着皱巴巴的纸条，一看就是经传了多手。

小心翼翼的展开纸条，上面是歪歪扭扭的字体：【放学后在防空洞等我】

千智赫心猛地一跳，赶忙收起了纸条，会是谁呢，约自己在防空洞那种几乎没人去的地方见面，千智赫忐忑不已，会不会是他的Karry学长？  
好不容易捱到了放学，千智赫背起书包就跑，七拐八拐，拐进了学校的防空洞。

天色渐暗，一阵风吹过，小树林里传来簌簌的响声，好像下着暴雨，千智赫把抱在胸前的书包紧了紧，后背紧贴冰凉的墙壁。  
风突然停了，周围陡然安静，千智赫竖起耳朵听着周围的响动，一阵脚步声由远而近，千智赫喜上心头，他没发现原来自己这么想念学长，毕竟已经好几天没和学长说话了。

“Karry？”千智赫开心的转过身，刚开的的步子定格在那里，“马，马班长？”  
马思远阴沉着脸走进千智赫，看着他脸上的兴奋一闪而过，不禁吃味，“怎么，不是你的Karry学长你很失望？”

“没，没有。”千智赫往后退了退，咬着嘴唇，“我以为是Karry学长叫我来的，马班长找我有什么事吗？”  
千智赫越说越小声，马思远却越来越窝火，慢慢把千智赫逼至墙角，千智赫紧张的抱着书包，脸上染上了红晕，却仍旧耷拉着脑袋。  
“我找你会有什么事呢？”马思远突然捏起千智赫额下巴，另一只手撑着墙，把人禁锢在胸前。  
“马，马班长，放开我，疼。”千智赫的小脸扭曲着，怀里的书包应声掉地，马思远却突然很兴奋，手指在千智赫嘟起的嘴唇上摩擦，“你这张嘴，从来都没有叫过我学长，你要不要叫我学长呢？”

马思远越贴越近，呼出的气息打在千智赫的脸上，“你叫我一声学长，好不好。”千智赫紧闭着双眼，眼角有闪闪泪光，可嘴唇却仍旧嫣红，马思远咽了下口水，对着那唇就想吻下去，可就在要贴上的一刹那却突然被人一拳打到在地。

“马思远，我的人你也敢动？”Karry居高临下的看着马思远，眼里充满杀意，马思远擦了擦嘴角站起来，“千智赫什么时候成你的了。”  
“现在！”  
Karry一把拽过千智赫，吻上他微张的唇，紧紧的禁锢住他微微颤抖的身体，他的千智赫他还没有好好品尝，怎么可以让别人玷污。怀里的人还处在惊吓中，来不及做任何反应，只能任凭Karry粗暴的吻着，以及不安分的手在自己的身上游走。

“艹，Karry，算你狠！”马思远不想再看千智赫被Karry搂在怀里忘情接吻的样子，愤愤的走开，明明最开始说讨厌千智赫的人是Karry，明明最开始接纳千智赫的人是自己，凭什么千智赫喜欢的不是自己，凭什么千智赫要喜欢Karry。

冷风吹在脸上，马思远只觉得眼角微凉，懵懵的傻傻的、总是小心翼翼的千智赫永远不会属于他。

直到马思远离开很久，Karry才放开千智赫，小学弟依旧是满脸通红，被吻的红肿的嘴唇正大口的汲取着氧气。  
“你，为什么还没有学会？”Karry语气很严肃，千智赫被吓的一激灵，“什么？”  
“我说过要伸舌头的吧，你为什么还是学不会呢。”  
“我···”  
“是不是我教的不好？”Karry突然俯身看着千智赫的眼睛，“还是，你想跟马思远练习？”如果不是看到马思远一放学就匆匆跑开，Karry新生狐疑，他的小学弟今晚可能就被吃干抹净了，Karry看着一脸无辜的千智赫有点后悔刚才的说话语气。  
“我，我不知道是他。”千智赫眼眶微红，为什么自己这么笨，为什么要惹Karry学长生气，千智赫扯着衣角自责，Karry伸出手把千智赫抱在怀里，拍了拍他的脑袋，“以后不可以和马思远单独在一起，不光是马思远，任何人都不行。”

Karry的怀抱好温暖，千智赫怯怯的伸出手搂着Karry的腰，讷讷的点着头，“好，不和任何人单独在一起。”千智赫闭上了眼睛，深吸一口气，那是属于Karry的淡淡的清香，让人沉醉。

“你想不想再学点别的？”Karry放开千智赫，朝他笑笑。  
“学什么？”  
“学点让你开心的事情。”Karry牵起千智赫的手走到防空洞的楼梯上。

“这里好黑。”声音被悠长的地下防空洞拖得空洞绵长，千智赫朝Karry身边缩了缩，有些害怕。  
“那我们就在这里好不好，不进去了。”Karry的声音极尽温柔，努力安抚着缩在自己怀里的受惊的小白兔。  
“我，我怕。”  
“别怕，我在呢。”Karry搂着千智赫的肩膀让他靠在墙上，黑暗中，Karry看不清他的表情，Karry的手贴着千智赫的胳膊一路向下，直到覆在他的手上。

“你知不知道人的手很灵活？”Karry贴着千智赫的耳朵说的话，呼出的热气让千智赫身体抖了一下，Karry猛地把手放在千智赫的下身，千智赫紧张的呼着气，细微的喘息在防空洞里显得格外明显。  
“K，Karry。”  
“嗯，我在，不要紧张，放松，让我再教你一些好玩的，怎么样？”

“嗯。”千智赫点点头，小声的应着，Karry得到了许可，手上的力道也渐渐大起来，轻轻的揉搓着，隔着布料感受着它的胀大，千智赫咬着牙，胸口起伏着。  
“裤子好碍事，我们脱掉怎么样？”  
“好。”千智赫受着Karry的蛊惑，伸出要去解开裤子却被Karry制止。  
“让我来。”

Karry轻轻解开千智赫的拉链，探进手指，只隔着那一层不了描摹着属于千智赫的形状。  
“啊。”千智赫嘴里泄出一声呻吟，吓得他赶忙捂住嘴巴。  
“这里没别人，不要害怕。”Karry拉开千智赫的手，手上的动作并没有停下来。  
“Karry，难、难受。”千智赫不自觉的摩擦着两腿，Karry感到指尖被浸湿，抽出手站起身，千智赫未经人事的身体敏感至极，只是简单的触碰就已经急不可耐，千智赫在前所未有的兴奋感中渐渐失了神，可突然覆在自己身上的手没了动作，千智赫更加难受。

“Karry。”千智赫嗔怪的叫了一声Karry，Karry把手伸进千智赫的嘴里，搅动着他的舌头，“是不是还想要？”  
“是。”千智赫含糊不清的说着，不自觉的吮吸起Karry的手指。  
“那我要先检验你上一次学习的成果。”

Karry抽出手指低下头准确的叼住千智赫的嘴唇，千智赫笨拙的伸出舌头，在Karry嘴里胡乱的撞来撞去，勾住Karry的舌头一下一下吮吸着，双手环在Karry的脖子上，小学弟的吻技仍旧很拙劣，可为了奖励千智赫的进步，Karry再次把手探进千智赫的裤子里，只不过这次是皮肤的紧贴，Karry一下一下弄着千智赫，直到千智赫呜咽着尝到了GC的滋味，瘫软在Karry 的怀里。

“有没有学会？”Karry一边吻着千智赫一边说着，见怀里的人没什么反应便捏了一下他的腰。  
“唔，学会了。”千智赫扭着身子躲着Karry的手，嘴上吻得更起劲。  
“那我要检验一下。”Karry说着便拉过千智赫的手朝着自己的裤子伸去，“不会我可不再教了哦。”

······

签售会经历了断电的骚动很快又恢复了平静，安保人员抖擞着精神维持秩序生怕再出什么差错，读者们情绪渐渐稳定，可千智赫却一直处在不安中。  
为什么Karry会找到自己呢，当初不辞而别的人可是他啊，骗自己接受了他的一切而他却音讯全无，如果不是马思远告诉自己Karry回到美国，千智赫可能还抱有Karry会来找他的幻想。

那天在防空洞里，Karry没有和千智赫做到最后一步，虽然千智赫已经在心里做足了充分的准备，可是Karry突然喊了停，总不能让千智赫求着Karry继续。

明明已经时过境迁，千智赫以为自己可以不再被Karry扰乱心绪，可自己小心翼翼封存起来的记忆却在一瞬间倾泻。

Karry说他是千智赫的第一个男人，Karry不知道，他也是唯一一个。

·····

防空洞里的对话还回荡在耳边。

“你是不是喜欢我啊。”Karry又一次问了千智赫这个问题，千智赫脸红红的，扭扭捏捏的说喜欢。  
“那你猜我喜不喜欢你？”Karry歪着头，桃花眼低垂，狭长的眼尾仿佛延伸出一条线缠绕着千智赫，让他僵直着身子，局促不安。大抵是喜欢的？千智赫心里这样想着嘴上却说不出来，低着头也不说话，Karry心里有些烦闷，明明已经和自己接过吻，明明都做了互相慰藉的事，为什么还是不能确定自己的心意呢。

“你不乖哦，我决定不再教你了。”Karry轻轻弹了一下千智赫的脑门，转身扬长而去，留下不知所措的小学弟。  
学长又生自己的气了，千智赫讨厌自己的胆小，Karry分明就是喜欢自己，可是该让Karry亲口说出喜欢才是，Karry本以为小学弟会追着自己跑过来，从背后搂住自己，脸颊贴着自己的后背，用软糯的声音小声说着我错了，可是意外的，什么都没有，Karry在走廊的拐角处回过头，却不见千智赫的人影。

两人就这样互相置气了，千智赫没有去自习室，Karry没有在放学后找他，千智赫想试试Karry到底对自己有多喜欢，每天都要压制住自己想去找Karry的念想。  
生气后第一次碰面还是在上体育课的时候，网球课上老师教完了基本动作就让同学们自由练习，千智赫分到的球弹力不足，于是就跑到器材室拿球，刚打开器材室就被人猛地拉进去，重重的按在墙上，千智赫惊呼被人捂住了嘴。

Karry伸出食指比了个嘘的手势，又顺手锁上了器材室的门。  
“Karry？”后背的冰凉让千智赫很不舒服，千智赫朝前挪了挪身子，却被Karry揽住腰压在了垫子上。

“K，karry，我还要回去上网球课呢。”千智赫感受到Karry火热的气息隔着衣料向自己蔓延，而Karry的手已经开始探进自己的墨绿色连帽卫衣的下摆，千智赫的手缩在稍长的袖子里搭在Karry的肩膀，紧张的吞了吞口水。

“网球不好玩，我教你玩些别的怎么样？”Karry低下头在千智赫的耳边吹着气，温热的气流灌进千智赫的耳朵引得他一阵瘙痒。  
“Karry想玩什么呢。”千智赫眨着圆圆的眼睛望向Karry，脸上还带着纯真的疑问，Karry感觉下身一热低头含住了千智赫的嘴唇，含糊不清的说玩你。

Karry一边吻着千智赫一边用手托着他的腰把碍事的衣服向上推了推，“我们把衣服脱了好不好？”Karry说着掐了一下千智赫腰间的嫩肉，引得他扭着身子想躲，千智赫被Karry勾了唇舌，只能胡乱说着不要。

Karry难得没有再继续脱千智赫的衣服，只是大手在腰上摸了几把转而向上，揪住千智赫胸前的凸起，千智赫哪受得了这般挑拨，连膝盖都蜷起来抗拒着Karry，Karry却坏心眼的直接把头埋进千智赫的衣服里，一下一下裹着已经硬挺的小茱萸。

“Karry，啊，痒，痒。”千智赫扭捏着腰想往上躲却被Karry单手抱住，愣是把两头都吸了个遍才喘着粗气从衣服里出来。  
“智赫的一切都让我尝尝好不好。”Karry的脸因为埋在千智赫的衣服里闷热而有些绯红，嘴上还挂着晶莹的水光，千智赫看着Karry可怜兮兮的表情一时出了神，好似下了决心似的点点头。

愿意把一切都交给学长，从很久以前就是，千智赫长吁一口在，支着腰迎合Karry的动作。

Karry又把千智赫的衣服往上推了推，低下头亲吻着千智赫腰腹的嫩肉，时不时大力吮吸，发出啵啵的声音，没几下千智赫的身前就一片通红。  
千智赫的小兄弟也早已被刺激的抬起头顶着运动裤形成小伞，可是紧身内裤勒的小智赫不舒服，千智赫抱住还在自己胸前作乱的头，嘟着殷红的嘴，“Karry，我下面难受。”

Karry只是笑笑没有说话，低头又吻了吻千智赫，来不及吞咽的唾液顺着嘴角流到曲线优美的脖颈上，Karry一边把手探进千智赫的裤子里，一边悉数将他脖子上的唾液仔细舔去，细滑的舌尖舔过敏感的皮肤，引得千智赫仰着脖子小声呻吟着，而炙热的下身触碰到微凉的手指又让千智赫陷入冰火两重天，一边燥热的想喷涌而发，一边冰凉的想要偃旗息鼓。

千智赫不知道Karry的这套是从哪学的，但Karry说一切交给他，千智赫就乖乖的听话，任由Karry小心翼翼的扩张，再用两人的淫液润滑着有些干燥的小口。当Karry挺着腰身进去的时候，千智赫还是被粗壮的物件儿撑得忍不住痛叫，撕裂的感觉从尾椎传至头皮，千智赫本能的蜷着搭在Karry身侧的腿，想舒缓自己的痛苦，紧闭着眼睛咬着自己的袖口，Karry看到千智赫脸上渗出了汗却还在强撑，心疼的不得了，自己的欲望还埋在千智赫的身体里，那里温暖柔软，紧紧的包着自己，还一突一突的跳着，Karry俯身捋了捋千智赫汗湿的刘海，一下一下亲吻着他，从眉毛到眉心，从眼睛到鼻尖，最后落到粉嫩的耳廓，压低声音说着哄人的话。

“智赫放松，夹得太紧会痛的。”  
“不，不痛。”千智赫还在嘴硬，死死咬着袖口摇着头，Karry拉下千智赫的手，细细的吻着他，手掌覆在千智赫挺翘的小屁股上，一下一下揉着，又引得身下的人一阵闷哼。

Karry感觉到千智赫夹得没有那么紧了，托起他的腿缠在自己腰上，一面摸着他胸前的小红豆，一面深吻，下身稍微抽出一点就被嫩肉裹着不让出来，Karry爱极了这欲拒还迎的小嘴，一使劲再次伸进去，这回直接一捅到底，千智赫啊了一声接着躲开Karry的亲吻大口喘气。

头一次交合的身体谈不上什么默契，千智赫小声的叫着，绵绵的，像小奶猫，Karry那点因为心疼还在的理智缴械投降了，他拉起千智赫的右手和他十指相扣，身下的动作也发狠似的越来越快，千智赫又咬着自己的袖口呜咽着，Karry看到千智赫眼角噙着泪，上衣被撩起，身上布满自己的爱痕，屁股因为自己的深入而传来皮肤撞击的啪啪声，还有千智赫一声声细碎的呻吟，同时交响着，实在是美妙。

Karry仰着脖子忍不住发出满足的闷哼，随即托起千智赫两条腿架在自己肩膀上，那双腿细腻光滑，白嫩紧实，一点赘肉的没有，一条腿上还穿着及膝的白色筒袜，就是在窗户边上看见了千智赫这一身勾人的打扮，Karry才按捺不住的，跟老师谎称不舒服借去医务室开溜，躲在器材室里守着自己的心头肉。

他怎么可以穿着乖巧的连帽套头卫衣还把手缩进袖子里呢，他怎么可以穿着白色的小短裤招摇过市呢，他怎么可以穿着筒袜把自己的小腿形状勾勒的那么好看呢。Karry想着身下又胀大了一圈，松开十指相扣的手，Karry掐住千智赫的脚踝，用舌头划过，正被顶弄的千智赫已然忘记了自己怕痒，欣然的接受Karry的舌头一路向下，Karry从千智赫的身体里拔出，千智赫有些失神，粉嫩的小口还在一张一合，流着水，Karry却低下头，亲着自己大腿内侧的嫩肉，还发出声响，极尽淫靡，Karry看着千智赫的小兄弟，自己一直疏于照顾他，此刻有点疲软，Karry毫不犹豫的吞进去，用自己灵巧的舌缠绕着小智赫，口腔一下一下的收缩，模仿着交合的动作慢慢吞吐，千智赫爽的蜷着脚尖，双手忍不住插进Karry有些汗湿的头发里，后穴更是有异样的滋味，适应了刚才的顶弄，现在空虚着，觉得有点痛，有点酥麻，有点希望被填充。

“Karry，我想要，后面。”千智赫扁着嘴，露骨的话让Karry兴奋不已，他双手垫在千智赫腰下用力一托，把千智赫抱了起来，粗大的蘑菇头堵在小穴口，千智赫身子失重，一下子坐了下来，顶到最深处，滑过一点凸起的嫩肉，直接让千智赫到达临界点，千智赫仰着脖子张着嘴说不出话，极致的快感像电流一般瞬间传遍全身，千智赫从来没有达到过这样的状态，他本能的想动一动，却被Karry牢牢锁着腰。千智赫无助的搂着Karry，脸涨得通红，想要被贯穿，想要被顶弄。

Karry玩味的看着，明明分身已经肿胀的青筋暴起，千智赫甚至能感受到血管的鼓动，可Karry却能定住，一动不动。

“Karry，想，动一动。”千智赫小声的说着话，刚才极致的兴奋已经退去，千智赫迫不及待想再被弄爽。  
“你求我，好不好。”Karry捏了一下千智赫的小屁股，引得千智赫一声浪叫。  
“Karry，求你。”  
“求我什么？”  
“求你玩我。”  
千智赫窘迫的把脸埋进Karry的颈窝，而Karry也终于受不住折磨，托着千智赫的屁股一下一下使劲顶弄，密集的快感冲击着千智赫的尾骨，渐渐湿润的肠道里又痛又痒，身体的重量加上Karry的力道让每一次顶入都到达最深处，千智赫身体止不住的颤抖，开始害怕。

“Karry，不要了，啊，我会不会，啊，嗯，死掉？”千智赫已经说不出一句完整的话，声音里满是颤抖和沙哑。

原来小学弟以为自己这样会死掉，Karry突然停下了动作，搂着千智赫让他看着自己，小学弟眼睛通红，连鼻尖都红红的，就算担心自己会死掉还是一口一口吞进了Karry的顶撞，Karry觉得小学弟比任何时候都要可爱，可爱到想把他一口一口吃进自己的嘴里，再慢慢和自己融合。

Karry忍不住又亲吻着千智赫殷红的嘴，一边勾着他的小嫩舌头一边怜惜的说，不会死掉，千智赫不会死掉，千智赫会很舒服。  
千智赫如蒙大赦，小穴连着紧了好几下，害得Karry差点交代了自己。  
“我们继续好不好，会很舒服的，你放松，别害怕，我们都会很舒服的。”

Karry吻掉千智赫眼角的眼泪，千智赫刚点头就被Karry拖着屁股狠狠的钉在肉桩上，一下一下的深入，千智赫双手搭在Karry 的肩上，随着Karry的动作一声一声浪叫着。  
经过一番磨合Karry显然已经找到了千智赫的兴奋点，他故意避开，只偶尔临幸一下都能让千智赫的叫声提高一度。

Karry双手攀上千智赫光滑的后背，摩擦着他的脊椎，蘑菇头顶到千智赫的软肉上停下来扭着身子细细研磨，千智赫抑制不住的一声声叫着，小智赫不断地流着水，仰着头想要射。Karry才不会让千智赫得逞。

“智赫，喜不喜欢我。”  
千智赫紧紧搂着Karry，咬着下唇说喜欢。  
“那我喜不喜欢你？”  
“喜欢。”千智赫小声的说着，引得Karry笑出了声。  
“你说我喜欢你什么？”  
Karry轻轻顶了顶千智赫肠道内的那块小嫩肉，千智赫娇喘连连。  
“说，我喜欢你什么？”

“喜欢，喜欢我听话。”千智赫趴在Karry的肩头调整着呼吸，身体里的火热还在突突的跳着，千智赫难耐的扭着腰，穴口使劲裹着Karry的肉棒不松口。

“我啊，喜欢智赫的全部，这里，这里，还有这里，全部都喜欢。”Karry边说边摸了摸千智赫的大腿，屁股还有精瘦的腰，想抱着一块宝贝似的，紧紧搂着千智赫，胯下开始快速的抽插顶弄。

“啊，Karry，啊，我，我也喜欢你的全部。”  
那天千智赫被Karry又换了几个姿势折腾着，直到下课也没再回操场，门外边马思远听着屋内传来黏腻的啪啪声还有千智赫带着哭腔的呻吟，握紧了拳头，指甲陷进肉里，从Karry装作生病要去医务室马思远就觉得不对劲，借着关爱同学的由头马思远跑去医务室找人，却不见人影，跑了整个校园，最后在器材室的门口听到了动静。

喜欢你的全部，哼，Karry，我就要把你的全部抢过来。

·····

“千智赫，千智赫？”直到主办方的刘总撞了几下千智赫的胳膊，千智赫才回过神来，庆功会上酒过三巡，一身横肉的刘总拿起千智赫的酒杯递给他，脸上堆着笑。  
“千智赫，恭喜你啊，签售很成功，赏个脸喝一杯？”千智赫看着满脸油腻的刘总只觉得很恶心，可是又不好拒绝，只能硬着头皮和刘总碰杯。

“哎呀，千智赫不给面子，为什么不喝完呢？”刘总托着酒杯底，也不管千智赫愿不愿意愣是把酒灌进千智赫的嘴里。  
“咳咳咳，刘总，不好意思，真的不能再喝了。”千智赫被呛得脸颊绯红，眼睛里布满水汽，刘总舔了舔嘴唇，赶忙又倒了一杯酒。

“开心嘛，就是要多喝。”千智赫深知不能得罪刘总，虽然心里抗拒的要死，可还是连喝三杯直到经纪人过来制止才总算逃过一劫，逃了刘总还有别人，刘总开了先河，陆陆续续全是过来敬酒的人，没一会，不胜酒力的千智赫眼睛就像装了万花筒，看什么都是好多重影。

“大大家继续喝，我先回去休息了。”千智赫舌头打着结，摇摇晃晃的起身就要走。  
“哪能让你一个人走，我送你回去。”刘总一把拉过千智赫的手搭在自己肩上，继而把魔掌伸向他梦寐以求的细腰，醉酒的千智赫扭捏着却没能逃出刘总的禁锢，经纪人上去想拦住却被刘总打点好的助理拦住。

千智赫呼出的气息打在刘总的脸上，刘总觉得自己骨头都酥了，把软成一滩水的人往怀里搂了搂，直奔楼上的客房。  
“千智赫，你的钥匙是放在衣服口袋里了吗？”刘总知道千智赫没办法回答却仍旧惺惺作态，“我帮你找找，你不说就是同意了。”

刘总的肥手伸进千智赫的西装里摸索，借机隔着衬衫摸了一把千智赫的腰，引得千智赫呻吟几声。  
“你可真是个小妖精。”  
刘总掏出了房卡准备开门，身后却传来一声喝止。

“你放开他！”Karry一直没离开签售会，一路尾随着千智赫，眼睁睁的看着千智赫被灌酒被揩油心里压了一肚子的火，如果今天没有Karry，千智赫被人吃干抹净都不会知道，Karry越想越气，没等刘总那句你是谁说出口就朝着他的肥脸猛挥一拳。

刘总被强大的冲击力撞着向后踉跄几步，千智赫没了倚靠身子就要倒下去，Karry眼疾手快赶快托着他的腰，真是，为什么要喝成这样，这样的千智赫谁能抗拒的了。  
“你敢打我，老子今天废了你。”刘总回过神，撸起袖子就要冲过来，Karry长腿一踢，狠狠的踹了他一脚。  
“打你算轻的，离千智赫远一点，不然要了你的命。”Karry发狠的说着，眼角通红，刘总被他散发出来的杀气吓到了，捂着肚子说了一句你等着便跑开。

捡起地上的房卡刷开门，挂在自己身上的千智赫却只顾往自己身上蹭，嘴里含糊不清的说着渴，毛茸茸的脑袋挠的Karry脖子发痒，心里也痒痒的。  
“智赫，来，我们到床上去。”Karry拖着千智赫一步步向床靠近，将软成一团的人放到床上，千智赫的衬衫扣子不知何时开了几粒，露出胸前一片光洁的皮肤，因为喝了酒而泛着粉红的皮肤看得Karry默默咽了下口水。

也许不可以趁人之危，Karry转身去到卫生间，用凉水拍打着自己的脸，这个时候要冷静。可那边千智赫却一直大叫着渴，要喝水，Karry无奈只能出去给他倒水。

刚转过身就看到千智赫把领带扯开，衬衫扣子也全部散开，上次看到他的裸身还是在少年时代，如今千智赫已经长成青年，身体依旧单薄，却不知何时多了肌肉线条，Karry搂着千智赫给他喂水，水顺着嘴角流到身上。

“怎么这么不小心啊。”Karry放下水杯用手给他擦着身体，手指滑过皮肤，是那么柔软富有弹性，Karry身下正专心致志的挺立，年少还是粉嫩的乳晕现在因为年龄的增长加进了点浅棕，微凉的指间滑过乳尖，敏感的笑豆立马抖擞了精神挺立。

“不要碰那里，痒。”千智赫不知何时醒了，微眯着充满水汽的眼睛看着Karry，迷醉的人儿鼻尖红红的，朱唇微启，一下一下吸着气。  
“你长得好像一个人啊，一个我最喜欢的人啊，哈哈。”千智赫突然笑了，起身抱住Karry直往他怀里钻，“你是我的K-K-K-Karry吗？”

“千智赫，别闹。”Karry已经再忍，如果千智赫再这般“勾引”他，他不保证明天千智赫能不能下得来床。

“不嘛，我没有闹，我要搂着我最爱的Karry学长睡觉觉。”千智赫把脸埋在Karry颈窝，使劲蹭着，开心的不得了。

“你确定要跟我睡觉？”  
“嗯！”千智赫扬起红扑扑的脸蛋，轻轻的啄了一下Karry的鼻尖。  
“这可是你说的。”Karry突然含住千智赫嘟起的嘴将人压在身下，轻而易举勾出千智赫粉嫩的小舌头，Karry一下一下吮吸着，力道不轻，引得千智赫喉咙里发出几声闷哼，偏头躲闪却被按在后脑的手又拽回来强迫接受口腔里的扫荡。

“唔，不要，不要了。”千智赫皱着眉头伸着抵着压在自己身上的重量。  
“现在晚了。”Karry放开千智赫的唇，却转头吻住他的脖颈，伸出舌尖舔舐着脖子一侧的大动脉，感受着身下人儿因兴奋而加快的脉搏。

腾出的手也没闲着，轻轻解开千智赫的裤子，拖着腰一把扯下裤子，隔着薄薄的布料轻轻揉捏软趴趴的小智赫，引得千智赫扭动身体却躲闪不了。  
“嗯，不要乱动，不要。”软糯的声音毫无力度，Karry加重手上的力道，低头含住千智赫胸前的红豆，乳尖和小智赫同时变硬，肿胀，Karry很满意千智赫的反应，一把扯下千智赫的内裤，小智赫傲然挺立着。

“智赫，你还是这么敏感。”Karry套弄着小智赫，没几下千智赫和小智赫纷纷缴械投降，眼下除了细碎的呻吟已经说不出反抗的话。

“智赫，你舒服了，是不是轮到我了。”  
经历过一次快感的千智赫迷迷糊糊，后穴却突然伸进一根手指，下意识的缩紧，肠壁的血管突突的乱跳。

“嗯，不舒服。”千智赫想要并拢双腿被Karry一把掰开，千智赫伸出手想要将自己后穴的手指抽离，“不要啦，”

“现在不是你说不要的时候。”Karry把千智赫的手拿开，手指在紧致的后穴里抽插，“智赫，乖，放松，张开一点。”  
Karry摸着千智赫的腿根，哄着一直皱眉的可人，许是被抽插弄得舒服，千智赫果然放松了肠壁，在Karry的手指挑逗下，小智赫再次挺立，Karry抽出手指，用扒开千智赫的臀肉，粉嫩的后穴张着小口，不停地收缩，扩张效果甚好。

慢条斯理脱光衣服，Karry倒了些润滑液探进千智赫的后穴，扶着自己肿胀的大肉棒将蘑菇头慢慢挺进小口。

“啊，痛，快出去，出去。”手指的粗细远不及真枪实弹，千智赫用手捶打着Karry，扭着屁股想要摆脱后穴的痛涨感。  
“智赫，早就说过，现在不是你说不要的时候。”Karry抓过千智赫的双手，按在他耳侧，下身一个挺立，整根没入，瞬间被填满的肠壁快速收缩着，一下一下吸着Karry的分身。

“啊，啊，痛，坏，坏人，嗯，啊，你是坏人。”Karry没有打算怜惜千智赫，一下一下顶进千智赫的后穴，感受摩擦带来的快感，千智赫难耐的抓着自己的衬衫，最后摸到了领带，把领带放进嘴里，死死咬住。  
Karry一时间有些恍惚，想起第一次，千智赫也是痛的咬自己的袖口，和现在一样。  
Karry放慢了动作，温柔着抚摸千智赫的脸庞，错过这么多年，Karry真想一次性都补回来。

当初马思远制造了一场车祸害自己失忆，远在美国的父母把自己接回家，在美国呆了六年直到去年无意间看到千智赫的微博才渐渐恢复了记忆，那是一张卡通羊的图片，一只穿着墨绿色连帽卫衣挥着网球棒的小羊，关于千智赫的种种全部涌上心头，Karry开始在微博上关注千智赫和他互动，Karry说服父母回国接手国内的公司，心里一直想着千智赫却没有勇气来见他，直到看到千智赫的签售会，Karry才下定决心，因为签售会那一天是他们第一次的纪念日，Karry一生都不想再忘记。

Karry的分身还埋在千智赫的身体里，千智赫迷蒙着眼睛看着他，后穴渐渐放松，Karry抓紧机会使劲了抽插着，快感也随之而来，千智赫的叫嚷慢慢变成呻吟，一声声入了Karry的耳，引得Karry更加卖力。

“啊，啊，好快，太快了，啊。”千智赫眼角渗出泪水，身上更加粉红，双腿叠在Karry的大腿上。  
Karry突然停下动作，伏在千智赫耳边小声说着,“既然你觉得快，那我停下怎么样。”

突然停下的摩擦让千智赫很不舒服，千智赫眨着朦胧的双眼，可怜巴巴的看着Karry，扁扁嘴，“不要停。”

Karry嘴角勾起一抹笑，就着插进千智赫身体里的姿势拖着腰把人翻了过来，后背式会插得更深，Karry不打算再放过千智赫，一下一下顶到最深处，磨着千智赫的肠壁内的软肉，每一下都正中目标。

“啊，啊，深，好深，唔，唔，你欺负我。”千智赫呻吟带着哭腔，可这种带着鼻音的叫床声让Karry更加兴奋，揉捏着千智赫挺翘的屁股，Karry挺着腰杆疯狂的抽插，千智赫被插的天地不知，只想往前爬让自己逃离禁锢，却被Karry捞回来，等到坐定，人已经坐到Karry身上，屁股被托起，再落下，每一下都直顶最深处，千智赫觉得自己的身体要被顶穿，一声声叫喊着，在极致的兴奋中又射了一回。

Karry从千智赫身体里退出，将瘫软的人拖拽到床边跪趴着，Karry则站到地上，再次挺进千智赫的身体，使劲的冲撞。

“啊，好棒，智赫，你吃的我好紧。”Karry一下下拍着千智赫的臀肉，啪啪声混杂着皮肤相撞的声音不绝于耳。  
“啊，啊，嗯，哈，唔。”千智赫已经说不出话，任由身后的人在自己身体里进进出出，嘴里只能传来断断续续的呻吟还有抽泣。

“智赫，这么多年过去了，你还是一样喜欢我的进入。”Karry拖着千智赫的胯，快速顶弄着自己日思夜想的人，不知过了多久终于将自己交代出去，乳白色液体悉数射进千智赫的身体里。

千智赫轻呼一声倒在床上，浑身都是吻痕，膝盖，手肘红彤彤的，眼圈里还含着泪，嘴唇红肿，一副被人蹂躏的模样，事实上也刚刚被人蹂躏过，怎么办，就是想欺负你。

Karry俯身吻了吻千智赫，下身再次硬挺， Karry侧卧抱着千智赫，把分身埋进他身体里，现在有的是机会来弥补缺失的那些年，而身体上的弥补才刚开始。

\----完----


End file.
